


As Far As You Can Throw Him

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alien Invasion, M/M, Team, Team Dynamics, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: What a manipulative bastard.His manipulative bastard, though.





	As Far As You Can Throw Him

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: teamwork
> 
> Sorry if it's short and crappy but I have a killer headache

_As Far As You Can Throw Him_

"Batman, down!"

It was a testament to just how much Bruce had learnt to trust his teammates when he ducked down and, much to his past self's chagrin, it saved his spine.

Possibly, his life too.

He grunted as he straightened up again, calves burning after hours of jumping and crouching and running and kicking - he was tired but that didn't mean he was going to give up, he just gritted his teeth and kept fighting.

There would be time to rest.

Bruce turned around to take stock of the situation, taking advantage of Green Lantern's attack on the alien creature that momentarily offered him cover and enough time to think about a plan: they had been incessantly firing all of their shots and it still kept wiping their floor with them. He felt a whoosh of air next to him but Bruce didn't tilt his head up to look at whoever it was, keeping his eyes trained on the target.

"It's like it's made of jelly, it absorbs all of our hits" Superman said, an exasperated edge to his voice "I don't know how many of your Batarangs it has swallowed"

Bruce obviously knew but pointing the number out wouldn't have been any good "The brain is the most accessible and weakest point" he said, nodding towards the green blob with a bright purple mass shining through its semi-transparent skin.

"What if I flew through it?" Superman asked, only to wince immediately after: even if Bruce hadn't outright called him an idiot, he could hear the other's voice echoing in his head - the perk of having been the object of the man's scolding a little too often "Never mind"

"Superman, you should never fly through the body of an unknown alien species" Batman growled; sometimes, working with his kids was less exhausting - and they a were incredibly stubborn and went through phases during which disobeying him seemed to be their only reason for living.

Suitably cowed, Clark shifted his weight from one foot to the other and bit on his lower lip, trying to think about a solution to their predicament "It thickens when we try to get to the brain" it hadn't been that difficult to pin down the target - the alien just didn't make it easy for them to hit it.

"It's clearly not stupid"

"Yeah. So?"

Bruce observed their teammates and how the alien reacted to their attacks "It's quite the multitasker but its movements slow down when Flash hits it with the energy gathered from running" he hummed "It's a small window"

"Three seconds" now that Bruce had pointed it out, it was easy to spot the small stuttering in the alien's movements "Maybe five if Flash managed to gather enough energy to give it a big shock"

Bruce tapped on the comms "Flash, start running and don't stop until I tell you so: when I do, hit the alien"

"Gotcha, B!"

Batman allowed himself to roll his eyes: nobody would be able to see it from behind the milky lenses of his cowl - except Clark but he would glare at him if he dared to x-ray him "Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Green Lantern, you distract the alien while Flash gathers energy and attack when he strikes on my command"

"What about me?"

He turned to look at Clark, facing the man so that he would understand from his stance just how serious he was and that he wouldn't hear any complaints from him "You're going to throw me"

Superman blinked "Throw you?"

"At the alien" Bruce clarified "The moment Flash hits, its defense mechanism is going to answer slowly and the alien will be distracted by the others' attack: that's the window I can employ to throw a Batarang straight into its brain and I need you to get me close enough, as quickly as possible"

"No"

"Yes"

Clark shook his head "What if you fall into its body?"

"You'll catch me, obviously"

Superman was torn between scowling at the fact that Batman always seemed ready to put himself in danger and the fact that the other man clearly trusted him to keep him safe - to catch him while he fell.

It was elating.

And, Clark realised, exactly the kind of feeling Bruce was counting on so that he would get along with the plan.

What a manipulative bastard.

 _His_ manipulative bastard, though.

"Fine, let's do it"

If he hadn't been certain that Bruce would chew him out for it, Clark would definitely have kissed the victorious smirk off of his face - he settled for lightly squeezing his body, just before he threw him at the alien.

"Wow, I guess you can trust Batman as far as you can throw him"

 


End file.
